Les mots dits avec les yeux
by Heilig-San
Summary: Parfois les choses ne se passent pas comme on l'aurait espérer. FEM!Harry.
**Disclaimer: Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à miss Rowling.**

 **NA: Cet OS traîne dans mon PC depuis plus de deux ans. J'ai décidé de le publier en attente de la suite et fin de mon histoire sur HP qui est en hiatus non officiel depuis bien trop longtemps. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira.**

* * *

Les mots dits avec les yeux

Il y avait toujours eu un truc entre nous. Cela faisait quinze ans qu'on se connaissait et on avait toujours été extrêmement proches. C'était toi et moi, contre le monde.

Au collège tu me protégeais des moqueries et au lycée des regards trop insistants. Les gens disaient que l'on formait le couple parfait : moi, petite et menue, cheveux couleur plumage de corbeau et des yeux émeraudes, toi, grand et d'une carrure athlétique, d'une blondeur presque platine et des yeux du plus beau gris qu'il m'avait jamais été l'occasion de voir.

Isis et Osiris, Bonnie et Clyde, Cléopâtre et Marc-Antoine, Ike et Tina, David et Victoria Beckham, Roméo et Juliette, Tristan et Iseult… ils ne valaient rien comparés à toi et moi. Partout où j'allais tu étais là. A tes matchs de basket je venais tout le temps, avec ton maillot de junior sur moi. Et toi, tu venais à chacun de mes spectacles de danse.

On était Dray et Hayley et on emmerdait le monde. C'était parfait comme ça. Dans notre bande d'amis, on m'avait surnommé Mme Malfoy, c'était partie d'une blague stupide mais c'est resté durant toute notre scolarité et même une partie de l'université.

Aujourd'hui nous voilà, dans cette église, décorée de roses blanches et de dentelle. Un carrosse comme dans les anciens temps emmènera les nouveaux mariés à la salle de réception après la cérémonie. Exactement comme on l'avait imaginé toi et moi, cette nuit-là lorsque tu avais un peu trop bu et que tu m'avais dit que j'étais ta femme parfaite et qu'on avait planifié notre futur mariage.

Alors nous y voilà, toi dans ton magnifique costume trois pièces gris anthracite. Seigneur, était-il possible d'être aussi beau ? Cette cérémonie allait être parfaite, comme on l'avait toujours rêvé… sauf que ce n'était pas moi dans la robe blanche, ce n'était pas moi qui en ce moment remontait l'allée, cela n'allait pas être à moi que tu allais remettre l'alliance qui accompagnera la bague de fiançailles, ce n'est pas pour moi que tu diras « _Je le veux_ » et ce n'est pas moi que tu embrasseras à fin.

Moi je suis vêtue d'une horrible robe violette qui jure avec mon teint bronzé et mes yeux verts. Une robe qui me fait me sentir encore plus ridicule face à elle. Une robe qui ne m'aide pas à me sentir belle et à supporter chaque coup de lame qui s'enfonce dans mon cœur quand je te vois si heureux avec elle. Moi je ne suis que la demoiselle d'honneur. Je ne suis même pas ton témoin. Je suis reléguée au simple rang de porteuse de bouquet.

Tout avait changé il y a deux ans, quand elle était entrée dans ta vie. Le coup de foudre tu m'avais dit un soir. En deux mois vous étiez ensemble et en un an vous étiez fiancés. Très vite il n'y a plus eu de Dray et Hayley, ce n'était plus toi et moi contre le monde mais toi et elle dans le monde des bisounours. Elle m'a détesté dès le premier jour tu sais ? Elle ne supportait pas ma présence près de toi. Alors peu à peu elle t'a éloignée de moi. Plus de soirée cinéma le mercredi soir, plus de soirée bowling avec le groupe les samedis. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle qui comptait. Moi je me suis éclipsée, je le voyais dans tes yeux que tu étais heureux. Alors je me suis effacée.

Hermione et Ginny l'ont vu elles. Même Ron qui est pourtant connu pour être celui qui ne voit jamais plus loin que son plat de tacos a remarqué la distance qui se mettait entre nous. Tout le monde a fini par le voir sauf toi. Toi tu ne voyais qu'elle. Et moi, stupide, je souffrais, je souffrais parce que je perdais mon meilleur ami, et surtout je perdais mon premier amour. On dit que le premier amour est le plus beau mais aussi celui qui fait le plus mal. Je confirme.

Maintenant je dois faire semblant que tout va bien, plaquer un sourire sur mon visage pour ne pas que tu te rendes comptes que je ne vais pas bien. Mais au fond, est-ce que tu le remarquerais même si je me mettais à pleurer comme une malade en face de toi ? Il fut un temps ou avec juste un regard tu pouvais dire ce qui me passait par la tête, mais ça c'était avant…

Voilà, la cérémonie est terminée. On est à la soirée maintenant. Et c'est le moment du lancer du bouquet. Je me tiens en retrait. Je suis peut-être à marier mais je n'y pense même pas. Hermione a eu le bouquet…comme si on avait besoin de ça pour savoir que dans l'année elle et Ron vont prendre le chemin de l'autel aussi.

Vous êtes partis maintenant. Une semaine à Hawaii. J'espère que ta nouvelle vie te rapportera tout ce que tu voudras Dray, je l'espère vraiment.


End file.
